Carabiners have long been in use for providing a means for attaching articles to each other. Such devices have numerous applications, such as for example enabling articles to be quickly and easily secured to a backpack, purse, handbag, key chain, belt loop, utility belt, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,266 discloses a typical carabiner-type attachment device.
It is also known that combination tools are useful. For example, the Swiss Army knife concept of taking a known item, such as a knife, and enhancing it through the incorporation of various types of other tools, such as, screwdrivers, combs, toothpicks, scissors, tweezers, eating utensils, can openers, and the like has been around for years. In some instances it has even been known to combine specific types of tools, such as knives and flashlights, as part of the standard construction of a carabiner; i.e., as one of the three legs of the carabiner body (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,270,909 and 6,223,372 and www.demstore.com and www.branders.com). It has further been known to combine a carabiner attachment device with standard items used everyday by individuals, such as radios (see U.S. Design Pat. No. D459,338), compasses (see www.advantageindustries.com), and watches and chronometers (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,434 and U.S. Design Pat. No. D469,023 and www.promoplace.com).
Such prior art, while useful in their own right for achieving their specific purposes, are simply not what is disclosed in the subject invention, and so have no adverse bearing thereon.
As it is thus desirable to have the above types of items/tools made easily attachable/detachable to other items through the use of a carabiner-type construction, it would also be desirable to have items/tools such as a tape measure and an interchangeable head screwdriver/allan wrench made easily attachable/detachable through use of a carabiner-type attachment mechanism.